


Save Me

by Christy (wildchild)



Series: TtH 100 [11]
Category: Batman Begins (2005), Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-30 04:30:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3922981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildchild/pseuds/Christy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Faith is sent to help save Bruce (Part of my Faith TtH100 Series)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Crashed

Title: Crashed  
Author: Christy  
Rating: FR 15  
TtH Prompt: #80 Party  
Fandom/Theme: Angel/Batman Begins  
Word Count: 150  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything from either the Buffyverse or Batman Begins...just borrowing for a bit.  
Distribution: NeverNormal.com and TtH  
Spoilers: No spoilers for Angel; During the party at Bruce’s for Batman Begins  
Series: Save Me Pt 1  
A/N: This was written for the tth100. The only linking thing for these is Faith in them.  
Summary: Faith goes to a gala at Bruce Wayne’s house.  
  
Jeremy had had invitations to this shindig in Gotham and invited Faith, though she didn’t know much and didn’t care, really. All she knew is that it was a party for Bruce Wayne and Jeremy had disappeared with his lawyer buddies within moments of arriving. She was itching for some action, so, to keep from bashing heads in, she’d started wandering around, admiring the various artifacts. She sensed someone behind her and spun around, her fist connecting with the side of some guy’s arm.  
  
“You just seem rather interested in Mr. Wayne’s arms collection,” he said.  
  
“Who are you and what the fuck do you want?” she demanded.  
  
“Language, my dear! I am Mousier Charad and I simply found you fascinating. You stood in the ballroom vibrating with energy, and it seems you know how to channel it well. Would you be willing to show me how well you are?”


	2. Testing Methods

Title: Testing Methods  
Author: Christy  
Rating: FR 15  
TtH Prompt: #59 Fight  
Fandom/Theme: Angel/Batman Begins  
Word Count: 150  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything from either the Buffyverse or Batman Begins...just borrowing for a bit.  
Distribution: NeverNormal.com and TtH  
Spoilers: No spoilers for Angel; During the party at Bruce’s for Batman Begins  
Series: Save Me Pt 2  
A/N: This was written for the tth100. The only linking thing for these is Faith in them.  
Summary: Faith goes hand to hand with the mysterious Mr. Charad.  
  
Faith grinned. _I knew having this catsuit on would come in handy,_ she thought, pulling off the overskirt and adopting a fighting stance.  
  
 _Some rudimentary training. That’s a start._  
  
 _This should be fun._ He’d told her all she had to do was defeat him, and she could leave the room. _I’d seriously like to see him try and keep me!_ she thought as she swung. He blocked her and it was on.  
  
The fight went back and forth, neither side seeming to be winning. When he lunged forward, she flipped over his head, and her knife was soon pressed into his back. Leaning forward, she whispered in his ear “Good game” and was gone.  
  
Ra’s turned around, a grin on his face. That woman would have been an excellent study, but he had pressing business with Bruce. He walked out just as Faith was running into Bruce on her own.


	3. Blessing in Disguise

Title: Blessing in Disguise  
Author: Christy  
Rating: FR 7  
TtH Prompt: #68 Hero  
Fandom/Theme: Angel/Batman Begins  
Word Count: 100  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything from either the Buffyverse or Batman Begins...just borrowing for a bit.  
Distribution: NeverNormal.com and TtH  
Spoilers: No spoilers for Angel; During the party at Bruce’s for Batman Begins  
Series: Save Me Pt 3  
A/N: This was written for the tth100. The only linking thing for these is Faith in them.  
Summary: Faith runs into the man of the hour himself.  
  
“I’m sorry! I didn’t see you.”  
  
“My fault entirely, Miss…”  
  
“Lehane. Faith Lehane.”  
  
“Pleased to meet you. Not enjoying my party?”  
  
“Oh, I’m sure it’s fine. I’m not much for these kinda things.”  
  
Bruce smiled. “To be honest, neither am I, but I do have obligations as host.”  
  
“Well, I won’t tell anyone,” she joked, as he snagged her elbow.  
  
Intrigued by the fire in her eyes, he pleaded with her. “You can’t leave me like that, can you? Be the hero and save me from having to stay too long.”  
  
Faith thought about being pissed with Jeremy. “Okay. Sure.”


	4. You've Gotta Believe

Title: You’ve Gotta Believe  
Author: Christy  
Rating: FR 15  
TtH Prompt: #74 Faith  
Fandom/Theme: Angel/Batman Begins  
Word Count: 200  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything from either the Buffyverse or Batman Begins...just borrowing for a bit.  
Distribution: NeverNormal.com and TtH  
Spoilers: No spoilers for Angel; During the party at Bruce’s for Batman Begins  
Series: Save Me Pt 4  
A/N: This was written for the tth100. The only linking thing for these is Faith in them.  
Summary: Faith decides to stay and help.  
  
People murmured in confusion when Faith entered with Bruce. She almost laughed from the look on Jeremy’s face. They mingled, with Bruce introducing her around, but excused himself to talk to an older black gentleman. Faith caught sight of the man she’d fought with earlier, but lost him in the crowd by the time Bruce returned.  
  
“Bruce, you must meet this delightful young man. What’s your name again? Rhys?”  
  
“Ra’s al Ghul,” Bruce said, and Faith felt his arm bunch. “You’re dead.”  
  
“Maybe, but I have always told you that misdirection is key,” said a voice behind them.  
  
She spun around, her hand going for her knife, but Ra’s held up his hand.  
  
“This is not your fight, but something between myself and Mr. Wayne.”  
  
****  
  
After Bruce cleared the partygoers out, Faith caught sight of henchmen. “Can’t do your dirty work all on your own? Have to have minions do it for you?” she taunted.  
  
“Delightful lady you’ve met,” Ra’s commented.  
  
Bruce glanced over. “He’s right. This is between me and him; my faith in people versus his lack thereof.”  
  
Faith thought about it. “Fine,” she bit out.  
  
With a nod from Ra’s, one of the men followed her.


	5. Pick Me Back Up

Title: Pick Me Back Up  
Author: Christy  
Rating: FR 15  
TtH Prompt: #79 Stumble  
Fandom/Theme: Angel/Batman Begins  
Word Count: 200  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything from either the Buffyverse or Batman Begins...just borrowing for a bit.  
Distribution: NeverNormal.com and TtH  
Spoilers: No spoilers for Angel; During the party at Bruce’s for Batman Begins  
Series: Save Me Pt 5  
A/N: This was written for the tth100. The only linking thing for these is Faith in them.  
Summary: Faith decides to stay and help.  
  
 _Nice try,_ Faith thought as she made quick work of the goon. She hadn’t told Jeremy that she knew who Bruce was because of one of Cordelia’s visions. That’s why she’d “bumped” into Jeremy a few weeks before. The Powers knew Bruce was at a crossroads and who better to try and keep him from stumbling than the reformed Slayer? But Faith hadn’t planned to run into Bruce- just happy it ended up that way.  
  
 _Now, on to more entertaining things._ Stripping down to the essentials, she snuck back downstairs as Ra’s and Bruce fought. The goons had set fire to the house already and she was too far away to stop the fiery wood from dropping down on top of Bruce. But damn if she wasn’t going to get rid of it once Ra’s left.  
  
“Miss Faith, please. You’ll get hurt,” Alfred cautioned, then merely raised an eyebrow when she lifted it up off of Bruce.  
  
“You guys don’t have the exclusive on secrets,” she commented drily as she lifted Bruce up, one arm on her shoulder. “Now, what’s say we all get outta here?”  
  
Alfred mulled it over for a moment before leading the way to the library.


	6. To the Rescue

Title: To the Rescue  
Author: Christy  
Rating: FR 13  
TtH Prompt: #91 Examine  
Fandom/Theme: Angel/Batman Begins  
Word Count: 200  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything from either the Buffyverse or Batman Begins...just borrowing for a bit.  
Distribution: NeverNormal.com and TtH  
Spoilers: No spoilers for Angel; After the events of Batman Begins  
Series: Save Me Pt 6  
A/N: This was written for the tth100. The only linking thing for these is Faith in them.  
Summary: The aftermath  
  
Faith lounged in her hotel room, looking at Bruce over the rim of her glass. “You’re more accepting of this than most.”  
  
“Well, I ran across a couple of them after I left Ra’s. I tried examining it in a logical manner, but, much as Dr. Crane defied logic with his fear powder, so too was this concept about vampires. Alfred actually backed up my beliefs, though he won’t tell me how he knows it’s true.”  
  
Bruce came over, sitting next to her and leaving his drink on the table. “I never got the chance to thank you. Thanks to your timely efforts, I got to the train before Ra’s could release the toxin.”  
  
He smiled and caressed her cheek before leaning forward and kissing her. He slanted his mouth across hers, nibbling on her bottom lip for a moment before pulling away.  
  
Eyes dark, Faith smirked in memory of what she’d felt under that expensive suit. She was definitely looking forward to seeing if the rest was as good as he seemed to be at kissing. So, leaning forward, she pulled him back towards her and claimed his lips for another kiss as she reclined back against the sofa.


End file.
